


Exaltation

by Vidra



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Cages, F/M, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidra/pseuds/Vidra
Summary: Joe and Nicky enjoy a quiet afternoon alone at a safe house.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Exaltation

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Sex Toys & Blow-jobs
> 
> I have tried to tag for anything I thought was relevant but if I have missed a tag that you think should be included please let me know. Slowly posting my works written for Kinktober, I didn't manage to get a full 31 fics written so I am still accepting prompts. If you'd like to request a specific kink or pairing please feel free to submit an ask via this [google form](https://forms.gle/TG34kr2FvSqbuEvM6) anonymously. I'll be posting post each fic separately rather than as an additional chapter so that you can look at the tags and decide if that fic is your cup of tea or not.

This is not what Nicky had thought was in the plans for the day, but he is helpless with desire and can’t help the moan that escapes from his throat at the sight before him,

“Yusuf, please you look…”

The only response to his begging is a wink from his husband thrown at him when he looks back over his shoulder at Nicky. Yusuf who has ignored him letting Nicolo simmer as he worked himself open and continues to do so as he works his way down the frankly obscenely large dildo that Nicky was pretty sure was not one of the toys they had left in the nightstand the last time they’d stayed at the Brussel’s safe house. That and the brown paper bag beside their bed lends itself to the evidence that while he had been getting groceries and other necessities his love had been busy picking up necessities for the bedroom. Nicky tightens his grip on the arms of the chair his love had shoved him down into after leading him out of the kitchen and into the room that was theirs whenever they stayed here. 

Licking his lips Nicky took in the sight of his love braced kneeling on the bed, braced against the headboard, the rippling muscles of his back and the slick, stretched rim of his ass. His pants feel unbearably tight as his cock pressed firm against the zipper of his jeans but he hasn’t been given permission to take them off yet and he knows Yusuf, when he’s in this sort of mood Nicky risks being punished in the worst ways, most likely forced to watch his beloved works himself to completion and not be allowed to help or touch him. A stray thought crosses his mind that perhaps his love has picked up a new cock cage. It's been a while since they’ve had the privacy and time to play but it’s just them for the next week. 

“Nicolo, I seem to have lost your attention.” The gentle tone is gentle but deceptively so he knows from experience, focusing back onto the vision in front of him Nicky meets Yusuf’s gaze. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” A light sheen of sweat has gathered in the small of Yusuf’s back and Nicky is struck by the need to taste it, he whimpers as he shifts slightly. The look on Yusuf’s face changes to a knowing one.

“Do you wish to help me habibi? I had intended to give you a show but you would rather be helping me wouldn’t you? My generous beloved, you would give anything to be touching me right now, to have your mouth on my skin.” There is no question, this man who knows him better than himself has always been able to read his mind with a glance. He doesn’t hesitate from eagerly nodding, pleading with his eyes to be allowed, he knows the angle Yusuf loves to be fucked at when using a dildo the size of the one he’s currently sunk all the way down on. The slow deep strokes to let him really feel the girth sinking its way inside him and leaving such emptiness as it’s pulled out only to be filled again. 

“Undress Nicolo then you may fuck me with this toy until I cum.”, Eagerly clothing is shed and Nicolo can’t help but feel shaky as he climbs onto the bed gaze focused on his love who has shifted to his elbow and knees. The base of the dildo seems obscene in how wide it’s stretching his love, but Nicky falls upon him like a man starving. Kissing and licking alternatively he traces the path of muscles on a body he knows as well as his own. The salt of sweat on his tongue and the unaltered scent of his love fills his head making Nicky’s cock throb and leak pre-cum onto the bedsheets. Grasping the firm globes of Yusuf’s ass he spreads them just that bit more apart to give himself space to work, the artificial taste of lube doesn’t prevent Nicolo from licking firmly at the taunt rim in front of him. The contrasting sensations of his husband’s giving flesh and the firmness of the silicone cock on his tongue make him groan almost in unison to Yusuf’s response to his ministrations. 

“Fuck me Nicolo.” Whimpering helplessly he obeys the command, grasping the bottom of the fake cock he begins to gently rock it until he’s pulling almost the full length out before firmly thrusting it back in. Joe’s voice becomes breathless as Nicky does his best to make him fall apart.

“That’s it Nicky, oh ya amar you’re fucking me so well. I’m getting close, a bit harder now I want to be sore.” Yusuf’s voice sinks towards the deep, rough tone that Nicky loves to hear when they make love. He shifts to make the angle better and hears the choked off growl, before seeing the muscles in Joe’s shoulder tense as he braces himself and begins to roll his hips back into the firm thrusts of the dildo. 

“So beautiful Yusuf, and the sounds you make. I want to see you cum.” Yusuf gives him no warning before he pulls away from Nicky and the dildo. Nicky watches as the other man rearranges himself on his back and spreads his legs before raising an eyebrow at him. A calloused hand trails down his chest until it grasps the thick, purpled cock that Nicky has spent he feels at times his entire life worshipping. 

“Get that cock back in me Nicky and put your mouth to use.” He is helpless to obey, grasping Yusuf's left leg he raises it over his shoulder and slides the dildo back home into his beloved's body as he swallows down the cock in front of him. The feeling of Yusuf’s hands threading into his hair is the only signal he needs to relax his throat and let his husband take his pleasure. Deep grinding thrusts that rocks Nicky’s nose all the way down to dark, musky hair that surrounds the cock of the man he loves and then pulls him up to let the taste of cum explode across his tongue as Yusuf fucks himself back onto the dildo.

“That’s it, oh Nicolo.” One more deep growl before Nicolo is pulled tight against Yusuf’s groin and the cock in his throat swells just that tiny bit more before he feels the jets of cum filling his throat. Gently he swallows then manages to pull back just enough so that he can suck on the still hard shaft to draw the last dribbles of cum Yusuf has to give him onto his tongue so he can savour the taste. 

It takes several long moments to become aware of more than the half-hard flesh filling his mouth and the sensation of being surrounded by Yusuf. Slender fingers card through his hair before a gentle tug causes him to raise his eyes. To stare back into the eyes of Yusuf who looks down at him as if he has been given some great gift. 

“Gently now ya amar then please go get me a washcloth.” Nicolo is unable to help the whimper as he allows Yusuf’s cock to fall from his mouth, sitting up he slowly pulls the dildo out and then places it on the nightstand. 

The few minutes it takes to go to the bathroom and run the water until it runs warm feel as if they take forever. Quietly he walks back to the bedroom, Yusuf reads his expression and falls back onto the bed and lets him carefully do the washing up. His cock is still rock hard bobbing against his stomach he pays it no mind as he settles back into bed and lays his head on Yusuf’s shoulder.

“I got a cock cage for you Nicky so we’re going to ignore your cock and after a nap, I have plans for you.” 

“Thank you Yusuf”, Nicky murmurs before he pulls a blanket up over them, he manages to refrain from grinding into Yusuf’s side as they settle in. An entire week for just them, he can’t wait for what his husband has planned.


End file.
